bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases
Fury of the Shark! Harribel Releases is the two hundred and seventieth-third episode of the Bleach anime. Statistics *Original Airdate: June 1st, 2010 *English Airdate: *Opening Song: ChAngE *Ending Song: Stay Beautiful *Manga Chapters: Chapter 353, Chapter 354 *Kanji: 鮫の猛威！ハリベル解放 *Romaji: "Same no mōi! Hariberu kaihō" *Arc: The Fake Karakura Town Arc Summary After the fight against Rudobōn, Rukia, Chad and Renji have to face the tenth Espada, Yammy. Sado notes that he has grown bigger since they last fought in the human world but Renji notes that Yammy is only the 10th Espada and that they have each fought stronger foes before. Yammy comments that he has been increasing his power by eating and sleeping and that he does not wish to waste his new strength on ants like them. Yammy goes into his Resurrección, Ira. They note that his tattoo changes from 10 to 0. Yammy then explains that the Espada's numbers don't range from 10 to 1 but from 9 to 0, and that he is actually the strongest Espada when he releases his Resurrección. The three find that they are vastly outmatched by the Arrancar when even their strongest techniques fail to even lay a scratch on him. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Yamamoto tells Soifon he has great expectations of her in this battle, Soifon acknowledges it. But when the Captain-Commander wants to tell Ōmaeda to do his best as well, he can't remember the lieutenant's name. Embarrassed, Ōmaeda tries to whisper his name to the Captain-Commander, but the latter either doesn't hear or ignores the lieutenant and refers to him as 'you'. Ōmaeda is crushed to find his supreme commander doesn't know his name, but he is devastated when his captain tells him that this shows his opinion about him. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights *Yammy's Rampage *Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Tia Harribel *Shunsui Kyōraku & Jūshirō Ukitake vs. Coyote Starrk *Soifon & Marechiyo Ōmaeda vs. Baraggan Luisenbarn Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Bakudō #37, (flashback) *Bakudō #73, (flashback) Techniques used * * *La Muerte (魔人の一撃 (ラ・ムエルテ), ra muerute; Spanish for "The Death", Japanese for "The Strike of the Demon") * *El Directo (巨人の一撃 (エル・ディレクト), eru direkuto; Spanish for "The Direct", Japanese for "The Strike of the Giant") *Ola Azul (波蒼砲 (オーラ・アズール), Ōra Azūru; Spanish for "Blue Wave", Japanese for "Blue Wave Gun") * (flashback) Hollow techniqus used *Cero (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash", "Doom Blast" in Viz translations Zanpakutō released Shikai: * * *Nejibana (捩花, Japanese name for the Spiranthes; "Twisted Flower" in Viz translations) (flashback) * Bankai: * (flashback) * Resurrección used *Fornicarás (邪淫妃 (フォルニカラス), Forunikarasu; Spanish for "You Will Fornicate," Japanese for "Lewd Concubine") (flashback) *Ira (憤獣 (イーラ), Īra; Spanish for "Anger", Japanese for "Angry Beast") *Leona (金獅子将 (レオーナ), Reona; Spanish for "Lioness", Japanese for "Gold Lion General") (flashback) *Cierva (碧鹿闘女 (シエルバ), Shieruba; Spanish for "Doe," Japanese for "Blue Deer Battle Girl") (flashback) *Anaconda (白蛇姫 (アナコンダ), Anakonda; Spanish for "Anaconda", Japanese for "White Snake Princess") (flashback) *Tiburón (皇鮫后 (ティブロン), tiburon; Spanish for "Shark", Japanese for "Imperial Shark Empress") Other powers *Brazo Derecha de Gigante (巨人の右腕 (ブラソ・デレチャ・デ・ヒガンテ), buraso derecha de higante; Spanish and Japanese for "Right Arm of the Giant") *Brazo Izquierda del Diablo (悪魔の左腕 (ブラソ・イスキエルダ・デル・ディアブロ), buraso isukieruda deru diaburo; Spanish and Japanese for "Left Arm of the Devil") Navigation Category:Episodes